This study is designed to assess ethanol preference and choice across three hormonally distinct phases of the menstrual cycle in women and between women and men. We expect that women will choose more alcohol during the premenstrual phase than during the midluteal or follicular phases. Men are expected to choose more ethanol than women, and ethanol choice is not expected to vary across any sessions in men.